hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh
"You are no match for the power of the Dark Side. I will face you in combat." "You face me?! I care not of your power, Dark One! I am the Ancient Man of Mystery! The One who seeks the Sword of Legend! The Greatest Swordsman in all Ivalice! If you dare step forward, you'll face ME! GILGAMESH!" - Darth Vader and Gilgamesh Gilgamesh is an ancient, mysterious individual (hence the nick-name 'Ancient Man of Mystery') from Ivalice. He wanders the Universe, and the whole Space-Time Continuum, alone, except for his canine companion, Enkidu. History Post-Hellcat Squadran Universe Arrival During the Battle of Rabanastre (Shadow War), Gilgamesh appears when a Nod Shadow Team attempts to assassinate Ashe, while IceBite was fighting Tartorus and the Bounty Hunter 'Scrap-Metal' was dealing with a second Shadow Team. There, he refers to Ashe as a 'friend' and he and Enkidu engage the Shadow Team, which is easily slaughtered. He is also present during the evacuation, where, using his unusual powers to fly, he helps destroy Shadow Alliance fighters. After the evacuation, he departs in a dimensional rift, after saying, "Do not worry, I will return, for I am Gilgamesh!" Abilities "This sword I wield......IS NO COUNTERFEIT!" "Sword SHIMMER!" "FACE MY WRATH!"' - Gilgamesh using 'Ultimate Illusion', 'Bitter End', and 'Monarch Sword' respectively. Gilgamesh's skill with a Sword is unmatched, even by IceBite. He can easilly fight Darth Vader in a Sword Battle and survive, if not win. This could be due to the fact that he has 6 arms, each strong enough to wield a Great Sword (Ivalician term for a Two-Handed Sword). After Gilgamesh arrived in Hellcat Squadran's universe, the Coalition took his arrival as a good omen, signalling that the current battle will probably result in a victory. He also uses several other abilities, observed by Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Fran, Ashe, and Basch in their battle against him. These abilities include Monarch Sword, an attack that can disrupt the most powerful Lightsaber blade; and Perfect Defense, an ability that raises a Mist Paling, a shield that blocks any physical attack, from a punch to a bullet to a Lightsaber strike. Bitter End can cause sever damage to a group of foes. His 'Ultimate Illusion' attack causes an illusionary, directed earthquake to form. The massive damage it causes, however, is not illusionary. Although it is unknown how, he can also fly, as well as travel through dimensional rifts. Personality "Fools! You face the mightiest swordsman in all Ivalice! You face me -- GILGAMESH! Long have I sought the blade of legend; scoured have I the furthest marches, east and west; and now my search brings me here, to you! Your weapons are forfeit to me!" - Gilgamesh to a group of Zann Consortium Defilers Despite his ancient age, he doesn't act at all wise. He's loud, boistrous, and overly self-confident, almost cocky. He is notorious for always shouting, "It's me, GILGAMESH!!!" This, however, tends to lull the enemy into a false sense of security, before he soundly, and quickly, defeats them in combat. Relations with Other Individuals Enkidu The Ivalician Wolf, Enkidu, is Gilgamesh's only companion in his travels. He is rarely, if ever, seen without Enkidu at his side. Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Fran, Ashe, and Basch Since this hextet was the only group to ever defeat him in combat, Gilgamesh has great respect for them, constantly calling them his 'friends'. His respect is great enough to where he doesn't notice their disdain for his arrival. This disdain basically disipated after the Battle of Rabanastre. IceBite He believes IceBite's good with a sword, but, rightfully, says that IceBite's not as skilled as himself. ODST Grievous He calls Grievous an amateur. Jerdak He believes that the darkness in Jerdak's heart will change over time, and while he accepts the presence of the hybrid, he is often suspicious of his intentions. Then again, most of the time, Gilgamesh never cares. Qymaen jai Sheelal Gilgamesh finds his skills impressive, but doesn't like his attitude. Gallery GilgameshOrichalcum.jpg|Gilgamesh, wielding his false Orichalcum Sword in place of one of his katanas BladeOfLegend.jpg|Gilgamesh wielding his prized weapon: the Wyrmhero Blade Gilgamesh_and_Enkidu.jpg|Gilgamesh and Enkidu, side-by-side Gilgamesh2.jpg|Gilgamesh wielding his Masamunes, prepared for battle Ultimate_Illusion.jpg|Gilgamesh using 'Ultimate Illusion' Bitter_End.jpg|Gilgamesh utilizing the attack 'Bitter End' Monarch_Sword.jpg|Gilgamesh's 'Monarch Sword' attack gilgamesh_-_alt2.png|Gilgamesh during the Mirror War gilgamesh2p.png|Gilgamesh during the Skulblaka Conflict Category:Characters